


in its lonely and ramshackle head [Podfic]

by DefinitelyNotPie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotPie/pseuds/DefinitelyNotPie
Summary: A gift for objectlesson
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	in its lonely and ramshackle head [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in its lonely and ramshackle head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865379) by [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson). 



[in its lonely and ramshackle head ](https://traffic.libsyn.com/secure/deathbyfanfic/ramshackle.mp3)


End file.
